The Biggest Mistake
by No1butjoe
Summary: This story is dedicated to a very, very good friend of mine. They know who they are! FAX! Please, R&R. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT!


The Biggest Mistake!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: This one-shot popped into my head a few days ago, but I'm just now taking the time to write it down. **

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to the one person who holds my heart in the palm of his hands. You know who you are.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Maximum Ride or the Flock. I am just borrowing them to show someone that I care.**

**Summary - Separated by family, Max and the rest of the flock split up, heading in opposite directions. Two years pass, when, all of a sudden, Max and Fang find each other once again online. But have things really changed between these two? FAX. Max's POV. **

Two years ago, I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting my best friend walk out of it forever. We didn't really have a choice with our families moving in different directions, but it still hurt all the same. We had known each other practically all our lives and, separating us felt like our life-lines were being ripped from our very being. You know the saying "You don't know what you have until it's gone"? Well, that's exactly how I felt the whole time we were separated. Fang still held a special place in my heart, even after all this time.

Other boys would ask me out, and I'd say yes, believing that I'd be able to forget him over time, but I was just fooling myself. No matter how hard I tried, the grasp Fang still held on my heart was steadily growing stronger everyday. The first few days were spent trying to figure out how my breaking heart was going to go on without him to hold it together. Gradually, I continued with my schooling, allowing friends to enter my life and making friends I knew would last a lifetime.

_**11:42 pm . . . **_

**BrokenWings has signed into the chatroom.**

**Farther Away has signed into the chatroom.**

**BrokenWings: **r we the only ones here?

**Farther Away: **I think so. Weird. Usually there r tons of people on here.

**BrokenWings: **I have to admit, I just came online 2 talk 2 some1.

**Farther Away: **(nods) yeah, same here. So . . . what's with ur name?

**BrokenWings: **u wouldn't believe me if I told u.

**Farther Away: **try me.

**BrokenWings: **I have this . . . birth defect. It's 2 complicated.

**Farther Away: **o. Well, so do I.

**BrokenWings: **really? Well, mine's pretty weird, I guess u could say.

**Farther Away: **as in, grossed out weird?

**BrokenWings:** yeah, I guess so.

**Farther Away: **o. But why r ur wings 'broken'?

**BrokenWings: **my heart was broken 2 years ago. I still haven't completely bounced back from the loss.

**Farther Away: **Yeah, I lost some1 a few years ago 2. She and I were practically made 4 each other.

**BrokenWings: **What happened?

**Farther Away: **life. I moved, she moved, and we both went our separate ways.

**BrokenWings: **that's exactly what happened 2 me.

**Farther Away: **I wasn't even going 2 come online 2night, but I'm kind of glad I did.

**BrokenWings: **(smiles) yeah, me 2. Maybe we can talk again someday.

**Farther Away: **it's a date!

**BrokenWings has signed off.**

**Farther Away has signed off.**

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, tilting my head so I was looking up at the ceiling. An image stood out against the tile and my mind pictured the flock standing there, all smiling broadly at me. If only life was as simple as the actors in movies made it out to be.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

**10: 20 pm**

**Farther Away has signed into the chatroom.**

**BrokenWings has signed into the chatroom.**

**BrokenWings: **Hi!

**Farther Away: **hello.

**BrokenWings: **So, have you talked to the 'girl'?

**Farther Away: **No, I haven't talked 2 her since I moved.

**BrokenWings: **u should.

**Farther Away: **I-I just can't.

**Farther Away: **it's complicated.

**BrokenWings: **not as much as my situation is.

**Farther Away: **???

**BrokenWings:** I found out where 'he' lives.

**Farther Away: **then u should go talk 2 him.

**BrokenWings: **I can't.

**Farther Away: **y not?

**BrokenWings: **b/c he might not want 2 c me.

**Farther Away: **u never no unless u try.

**BrokenWings: **I no, but he's been gone 4 4ever.

**Farther Away: **maybe he misses u as much as u miss him.

**BrokenWings: **I doubt it.

**Farther Away: **u never no unless u actually talk 2 him.

**BrokenWings: **yeah, maybe I will try. Thx.

**Farther Away: **no prob.

**Farther Away: **btw, what's ur name?

**BrokenWings: **Max. What's urs?

**Farther Away: **OMG! Maximum Ride?

**BrokenWings: **Yes, how did u no?

**Farther Away: **Max, it's Fang!

**BrokenWings:** . . . . . . . FANG!?

**Farther Away: **yeah! OMG, Max, I can't believe it's u!

**BrokenWings: **Fang, look up my number. We HAVE 2 talk!

**Farther Away: **Ok, talk 2 u in a few.

**Farther Away has signed off.**

**BrokenWings has signed off.**

My hands trembled as I backed away from the keyboard, eyes wide at the words still screaming out at me from the screen. All this time I had been talking to Fang? Spilling my heart to the same person I was in love with?

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I allowed my eyes to find the phone and my hand to pick it up off the cradle.

"H-Hello?" I stammered into the mouthpiece, clutching the phone with both hands.

"Max?"

My breath caught in my throat at the deep voice on the other end of the line.

"Fang," I breathed, tears slowly forming in my eyes. "I can't believe it. After all this time."

"Yeah," he replied, his voice just as quiet as I remembered. "Max, oh, God, we definitely have to meet up somewhere."

I nodded, totally forgetting that he couldn't see me. Before I knew what was happening, Fang and I had agreed on a place and time to meet up once again. My nerves were shot and I found myself standing outside of the restaurant we had agreed upon. My hands were clammy as I pushed open the door, nervously pulling down my blouse as I entered the dark environment.

A waiter guided me to a table, seeing as I had arrived before Fang. My eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness, but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy searching the crowd of smiling faces and crying children, wondering when, or if, Fang would show up. After my third refill of soda, I dejectedly stood to my feet, a downcast look on my face as I took my jacket from the back of the chair and went to put it on.

"Leaving so soon?"

My heart skipped a few beats at the familiar tone of the voice that had just spoken. I barely managed to turn around and see him before my knees buckled and I collapsed, tears streaming down my face as I felt Fang's strong arms catch me right before I hit the floor. I lifted my hand, touching his cheek and caressing it, not fully believing that he could possibly be with me.

"Fang?" I whispered, needing to hear him assure me.

"I'm really here, Max," he said, smiling down at me.

Immediately, I was caught up in those beautiful orbs of his and I felt like I was drowning. It was real. He was actually in front of me, holding me gently. Snapping out of my shocked state, I threw my arms around his neck, wrapping him in a tight embrace as sobs wracked my body.

"Oh, Fang," I cried as his arms encircled my waist. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and mumbled something that I was barely able to understand.

"I'll never leave you again, Max. I promise."

I know I said before that I made the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm making up for it by letting that 'mistake' come back into my life.

**A/N: I'm sorry it's so sappy, but I just wanted to let the person this is dedicated to to know that I love him. Always have, and always will. Please, R&R if you're inspired to. **


End file.
